Unhappy Birthday
by Galfridus
Summary: Mael is annoyed. He doesn't like the way things are going between Elizabeth and Meliodas. And he has a plan.


A/n: Inspired by The Smiths' song of the same name. Happy birthday Elizabeth!

 **Unhappy Birthday**

The air was cool and fragrant, the scent of orange blossom floating gently on the breeze. Mael felt his blood stir as the soft wind caressed his hair. The agony of waiting was near to killing him - he never was one for patience - but it would be fatal to approach his brother too early. He needed to bide his time.

So he sat outside the celestial palace, his eyes drawn to the way the smooth, marble columns shone pale in the moonlight and to the flitting shadows which danced over the ornate gardens. The tinkling sound of the fountain soothed his soul as cicadas chirruped softly. He should be relaxing in this garden of peace, but his heart thrummed with anticipation. If only he played his cards right…

He was pulled from his thoughts by the soft sound of laughter. Quickly, Mael shrank back into the shadows, glad that he did so a few moments later as two figures strolled into the grounds, the lady dressed in a simple white tunic and leggings, while her escort wore loose trousers and a rather ludicrous cropped jacket. With difficulty Mael suppressed a snort: Meliodas always wore ridiculous clothes.

The couple moved closer, and Mael strained his ears, struggling to hear the words they were saying to one another over the splash of the fountain. Their feet crunched on the gravel and the archangel felt his impatience growing; he rarely got to see these two in private and he wanted to know what they were planning. Badly. Whatever it was would likely only fit in with his plans.

By some stroke of luck, the couple drew to a halt not far from his hiding place, just in front of the orange tree he had chosen to crouch behind. He could no longer see them, not without risk of detection, but their words were clear enough. Elizabeth was laughing, the sound sweet and sonorous and Mael felt a momentary flash of annoyance. He had never admired her; the other archangels danced to attendance around the supreme deity's daughter but he had always found her to be a thorn in his side. And now she was more than that: a fool, a traitor to her clan whatever her mother seemed to think.

"Elizabeth." The man's voice was uncommonly serious and Mael pricked up his ears. Since when did Meliodas sound so… grown up? "This is a little earlier than I had planned but I have something to ask you," the demon continued, his voice quavering slightly. Again that was odd. Meliodas for all his faults was a leader, a force to be reckoned with. He did not stutter as a rule.

Seconds later, Mael heard another crunch of gravel but he was sure the couple had not moved from their place. It was almost as if one had stomped their foot or pressed a knee into the stones. His brow furrowed in puzzlement, and he was just on the point of risking a peep when the words he heard stopped him straight in his tracks.

"Elizabeth, I love you. More than anything in the world. I would give you anything: my life is yours. Will you… will you marry me?"

The muffled sounds which followed were enough to show Mael what the lady's answer had been and all at once he was more than angry, his blood boiling like lava, threatening to burst through his veins. As if it was not bad enough that the girl had given this disgusting demon her time and her heart, she was not to give him her birthright as well! Mael clenched his teeth, feeling the grit of enamel as they ground together. If she would only marry Ludoshel as had always been intended… The loss, the desolation as his dreams of glory vanished to dust was enough to make him scrape his knuckles over the bark of the tree so hard he drew blood, the pain bringing him a momentary relief.

It was several long minutes before the pair of lovers moved away, their silhouettes showing their arms were wrapped around one another. But the lapse of time had been enough for Mael to get his bearings and to formulate a plan. He would not allow this to happen: not now, not ever. And he knew exactly how to move forward.

Quietly, he rose from his place, dusting down his white cloak before making his way into the palace. The guards at the door nodded respectfully to him in greeting as strode past, his pace making short work of the softly-illuminated corridors. He swept past the mosaics and delicate oil paintings, stretching out his powers to find his brother, unsurprised to sense Ludoshel was in his own study.

Without knocking, Mael pushed open the doors, his hands gripping the gold handles tightly. Ludoshel was slumped over his desk, head in hands, his long, dark hair falling like satin to obscure his face, but Mael could guess at what his features would show. His very posture showed the archangel to be in the throes of he most abject misery.

"What's up?" Mael asked casually as he loomed over his brother, casting him into shadow. With a snarl, Ludoshel raised his eyes and Mael was slightly taken aback to see them rimmed with dark circles. A perusal of the papers spread out on the desk showed a number of maps, all marked with thick, black crosses positioned ominously close to where Stigma's forces were stationed. A large group were placed adjacent to the fairy king's forest, a red dot circled at the very centre of the cluster.

"The demon army," Ludoshel hissed, his eyes narrowed to slits. "They advance, dear brother. Their new leader seems to be taking matters rather seriously, and to be causing our alliance significant difficulties." His eyes strayed to the stain of crimson in amidst all the black as his lips pressed together.

Mael smiled, knowing just what to say. "So why not ask _him_? This new menace is his brother after all~"

"I will not consult that… _fiend_ ," Ludoshel all but spat, a stark contrast to his usually refined manner. "There must be another way!" he muttered to himself as his gaze returned to the layers of maps spread before him, his eyes darting quickly over the parchment.

Mael chuckled, allowing the sound to float over the room. He had waited for this moment for months, looking out for an opportunity to persuade his brother to the right course of action. He just needed to play his cards carefully. His initial ploy worked: as expected he saw Ludoshel's shoulders draw up with the tension, his jaw pulsing slightly as his hands curled into fists. "Have you a better suggestion perhaps?" his brother barked out.

"Oh no, no. I was just thinking it's stupid to be so upset because it's _her_ birthday tomorrow, that's all~" Ludoshel shot to his feet, his fists banging hard on the desk, his eyes flashing with an unmistakable anger. Mael was impressed to see the archangel's face work as he struggled to control his breathing, the slight blush to his cheeks fading as a result of his efforts.

"There… is reason in what you say," Ludoshel ground out as their eyes finally met. "As much as I do not like it, I must accept that the lady Elizabeth is… currently spoken for." His voice dropped to a whisper, trembling slightly, and Mael felt a slight hint of pity bloom in his breast. His brother really did love that girl, always had done, to utter distraction. He had seen the archangel fawning after the girl, seeing to her every whim in a totally demeaning way. He had even taken to watching her sleep, positioning himself on the branch outside the window of her bedroom, his eyes fixed on the goddess as she breathed.

She did not deserve it of course. Elizabeth was pretty enough but had always been a defiant shrew, unworthy of his own family's attentions. But she was the daughter of the supreme deity herself and heir to the throne; his brother's marriage to her would secure his own status.

With a start, Mael's attention snapped back to the room. "I just wish," Ludoshel murmured as he slunk back into his chair, "I would have so much preferred the lady to have chosen a more worthy companion. But I live in hope that she will come to her senses and see the creature for what he is. I will… wait for her until that day comes."

"You'll be waiting a bloody long time then," Mael said mischievously, feeling his pulse tick under his skin with anticipation. "She just accepted his hand," he added gleefully as his brother met his eyes once more.

"I saw them myself," Mael gloated into the following silence. "It happened outside this very building, by the fountain in the grounds."

"But that's impossible!" Ludoshel cried, the sound echoing off the vaulted ceiling. "She can't! She… just can't…" The hollow look in the archangel's eyes caused a genuine anger to flush his cheeks red. How dare the bitch do this to any of his kin, let alone his own brother.

"I'll stop it," Ludoshel muttered, his face set and determined. "Her Grace will never permit this. I'll…"

"You think Elizabeth will listen then?" Mael asked casually, deliberately raising an eyebrow as if in thought. "Well, you know her best of course…" Mael let his sentence hang in the air, allowing Ludoshel time to catch up with its implications.

"Her Grace is persuasive…" Ludoshel faltered and Mael could see he was biting his lip.

"Oh of course. I suppose that's why the demon has the run of the palace," Mael shot back. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew he had gone too far however. His brother drew himself up, his head held high as he loomed over, his face set and stern.

"You will not dare to speak of Her Grace with anything but the highest respect," Ludoshel hissed, "or brother or not I shall be forced to teach you a lesson. She is your queen, and your sovereign. I will not tolerate any sign of insolence!"

"Of course not," Mael said placatingly, placing his hands out in front of him. "I meant nothing by it. Only that Elizabeth is persuasive herself is all."

"What are you getting at?" Ludoshel snapped, his eyes fixed on Mael's.

"Only that the princess has inherited her mother's abilities," Mael replied. "How else would she have persuaded Her Grace to let that demon stay? She may have the power to bring her round to this marriage."

"The idea is absurd!" Ludoshel barked, but Mael could detect the note of a quaver in his voice. "How could Her Grace sanction such a despicable union?"

"She already has I guess, by default," Mael said thoughtfully, careful to give the impression that he had just stumbled along the idea. "The thing is fucking her even now I expect," he added under his breath.

"How dare you!" Ludoshel yelled, his face turning red as a beetroot as he shot to his feet. "You…"

"Am I wrong?" Mael drew himself up, squaring his shoulders to face his brother head on. He was so close now. Just a little more and his brother would be putty in his hands. "Tell me you haven't seen them," he added coldly, pressing his advantage. "He can hardly keep his hands off her. And she lets him…"

That did it. Mael saw Ludoshel's eye twitch with the tick he had developed ever since Elizabeth had brought the thing back to the celestial realm, their hands entwined, fingers lacing together so intimately. He could practically see the steam pouring out of his brother's ears. Then suddenly, without warning, Ludoshel collapsed. The usually stoic archangel practically fell into his chair, his head resting on the back of it and his eyes closed in pain.

"So what would you have me do?" he finally whispered as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I cannot prevent them, as much as I would wish to. It is not my place…"

"Of course you can't," Mael said reassuringly, moving round to place a hand on Ludoshel's shoulder. "You have a reputation to maintain. But that's not to say I can't…" he added softly, whispering the words into his brother's ear.

"What do you mean?" Ludoshel shot back as his eyes snapped open. "Speak plainly. Have you some plan?"

"Oh yeah," Mael replied, lowering his voice so he could barely be heard. "All these problems would go away if that demon disappeared, right?" he asked, holding his breath as he waited for the reply.

"Impossible. Meliodas will never leave…"

"Who said anything about him having a choice?" Sensing the retort, Mael pressed his advantage. "Look, you can't get your hands dirty, I know. If anything happens to that thing Gloxinia and Dolor will kick up a fuss, goodness knows why," he added, a spiteful edge to his tone.

"But if I do the deed now, in the dead of night, who will suspect me?" Mael added, his eyes fixed on Ludoshel's face. "You get yourself an alibi - maybe spend some time with the fairy and giant. That way you will be above suspicion.

"Look, we're not the only ones who want him dead," Mael cajoled, gesturing to the map. "The demon will likely be outside the fairy king's forest - he patrols it at night," he added as Ludoshel shot him a questioning glance. "If he, let's say unfortunately lost his life, then these others could just as easily be to blame," he remarked as he pointed to the crosses depicting demon camps on the map. "I bet his brother loathes him…"

"You can't pretend a demon killed Meliodas," Ludoshel hissed in response. The tone was dismissive but Mael could feel his brother churning over the idea in his mind and knew that his own goal was in sight. "It is not possible for you to replicate their clan's signature…"

"I won't use my power, I'll stab the bastard. Seven times," Mael coaxed, his voice warm as honey. "That brother of his carries a sword at all times. It looks like this," he added as, with a sharp scrape of metal, he drew a short weapon from a scabbard strapped to his side, hidden expertly under layers of clothing. He examined it carefully once more; he had taken a great deal of care - the blade was an exact replica of the one he had seen that small demon use, his dark hair whipping in the wind as he charged.

"That's…" Ludoshel stared at the blade, his expression unreadable but Mael could feel his excitement stirring the air.

"I know," Mael added, allowing a note of glee to creep into his voice. "So what do you say?" he added, his hand squeezing Ludoshel's shoulder. "Her Grace need never know, and nor will Elizabeth. It'll be our little secret.

"Come on! What better birthday present could you possibly give her?" Mael added impatiently as Ludoshel hesitated. A second ticked by, then another one before Ludoshel slowly nodded his head.

"Good. Go and show these maps to Gloxinia and Dolor and I'll see you tomorrow," Mael said confidently, his face pulled in a smile. "Don't be alone until then," he cautioned. Without a word, Ludoshel picked up his cloak, draping it over his shoulders before gathering up the papers with a rustle. Silently, he swept from the room, heading towards the palace gates.

Mael waited in the study, giving his brother enough of a headstart to allow him to reach their allies before setting off himself. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest with his excitement. He was going to do it! He would be the one to slay the filth that had polluted their realm, and secure their family up on the throne.

As he reached the gate, the cool of the night brushed over his skin, gently ruffling his hair and the feathers of his wings. After a nod to the guards, their faces picked out in the light of the lanterns and moon, he flew west in the direction of the home he shared with his brother before turning south once he was out of sight, speeding to the portal that would convey him down to Britannia. The air whipped at his clothing but he did not care, his mind focused solely on the mission ahead.

It was not long before he reached the fairy king's forest. Carefully, he stretched out his powers, scouring the landscape for any signs of the demon. It was not long before he located him, moving like a cat through the tall grass, circling the trees which could just be seen through the gloam. Mael could barely contain his elation; as expected Meliodas was there and he was alone. It would only be a few moments more before he was close enough to strike. As long as he took the devil by surprise…

"Rebellion!" With a start Mael spun round to face the new voice, his eyes straining against the dark as he struggled to see. He was still looking urgently around when he felt a cold sharpness pierce his chest, the knife twisting his insides, turning his organs to pulp as his attacker closed in. He spluttered, feeling a wetness cover his lips and chin as he desperately tried to speak, but a large pair of hands stifled his cries, the relentless fingers of steel digging into the flesh of his neck. Mael felt his vision swim, his head spinning as he slipped to black, barely aware as another blade slid into his chest.

Looming over the corpse, the tall being chuckled as he yanked his blades from the archangel's rapidly cooling body. His face stretched into a smile as he felt his power course through his veins, enjoying the surge of near-invincible strength. He felt so free, so contented, so alive, the death of his foe bringing more satisfaction than he could ever have expected. It was not quite the goal of course, but it was a first step, and he vowed he would taste his own brother's fear in the same way before too long had passed. No one else, save his own father perhaps, would have that particular pleasure. And then the ultimate prize would finally be his.

"Happy birthday, Elizabeth," Estarossa murmured to the air before, summoning his darkness, he sped off into the night.


End file.
